triquetra_unityfandomcom-20200214-history
Penny Halliwell
Penny Halliwell is a Witch born to the Wiccan and Vanir Goddess, Prudence Warren and the Asgardian God, Baldr Odinson. Biography From 1984 to 1989 Penny became the legal guardian to her three granddaughters Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell. She became there guardian after her daughter Patty died. Personality Penny is fiercely loyal to the people she cares about. Doing everything in her power to protect them and keep them out of harms way. Especially when it comes to Patty and her daughters. Family is everything to her. Magical Characteristics |-|Powers= *'Divination:' The practice of obtaining knowledge of the future, past or the unknown by supernatural means. *'Emotional Power Link:' to have one's emotions linked to one's powers. **'Emotional Trigger:' to activate and utilize powers based on emotions. *'Potion Brewing:' The act of brewing and concocting potions and elixirs that have supernatural properties. *'Semi-Immortality:' to not age, but be vulnerable to diseases and wounds. Being from Arendelle as well as being a Asgardian and Vanir she ages as humans do in the first years of their lives, but when they reach early adulthood, they start to age much more slowly. *'Spell Casting:' The power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. *'Telekinesis:' to manipulate objects/matter with the mind. |-|Abilities= |-|Equipment= Love Life Relationships 'Allies' *'Wonder Men' **Diana Prince (friend) **Christopher Wyatt † (friend) **Cornwall Tanner † (friend) **Jakob Eisenhardt † (friend) **Louise Hastings † (friend) 'Enemies' Weakness *'Ashwood:' Can prevent a Witch from using magic when inside a circle composed of this. *'Disbelief:' The act of denying or disbelieving in one's potential could cause a witch to inadvertently suppress their magical power. *'Distraction:' Denying a witch from concentrating or giving full attention to their spells, may render them ineffective. Since most spells are spoken verbally and take time to take effect, witches are vulnerable to attack before their completion. Additionally, certain spells require items, tools, and/or special events during casting, therefore they can't be invoked on mere whim. *'Emotions:' A witch's magic is subject to the influence of their emotional state and may fluctuate according to them when untrained. According to Prue Halliwell, strong emotions such as worry and anger can fuel a witch's power while emotions such as fear may prevent a witch from properly accessing their powers. *'Herbs:' Ingestion of certain herbs can cause a witch to lose consciousness and prevent them from using magic for an undetermined amount of time. The Lobelia flower prevents concentration and the practice of magic and can be used to weaken a witch as one would weaken a vampire with Rosaceae or a Werewolf with wolfsbane. *'Magic:' Witches are still susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as Dark Objects. *'Malleus Maleficarum:' a sigil that renders a witch, whether normal or dark, powerless so long as they remain within it. *'Mortality:' Despite their mystical attributes, witches are still human and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, snapped neck, etc.). *'Nature:' It is said that nature will always find a balance when witchcraft is performed and spells will always have loopholes. This means, among other things, that no being can be truly immortal. *'Overexertion:' The excessive use of magic could lead to disorientation, nose bleeds, unconsciousness, and if taken to the extreme, death. *'Sways:' magical objects used to transfer a witch's powers to another person, whether another witch or a mortal, willingly or otherwise *'Witch Cruids:' magically enchanted bottles. When a bit of the witch's blood, a personal item, and some mandrake root are placed within and lit on fire, the witch will die instantly Notes Category:Charmed Universe Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Warren Witches